cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkfall
Constitution of Darkfall Preamble: We the membership of Darkfall believe that in order to have a cohesive and properly functioning alliance, all members must have a voice in the affairs and actions of the alliance. Despite being run as a Monarchy every member of Darkfall is, in essence, considered an equal and shall have an equal voice on all matters. Members of Darkfall shall never be forced into a defensive position for holding a minority position. All members of Darkfall, from the newest and smallest nations to the King himself shall live to defend the other members of the alliance, whether it be through verbal support or military action. Article I: Membership Application In order to be considered for membership in Darkfall, the applicant must satisfy, at a bare minimum, these requirements: • Applicant must not be a member of any other alliance • Applicant must not be indebted to any other alliance • Applicant must not currently be at war with any alliances and / or individuals • Applicant must not be a prisoner of war If the applicant passes all of these requirements he is then eligible to enter the Darkfall Academy assuming that no other outstanding issues are raised by friends or members of Darkfall. Acceptance to the Darkfall Academy is on a term to term basis and we hold the right to deny entry to any individual for any reason. Resignation Should a member of Darkfall decide to part ways with the alliance they must post a resignation on the Darkfall forums and renounce any affiliation with the alliance. If said member has been given any aid in growth they must also pay back a sum equivalent to the aid in either technology or money. If a member leaves during a time of crisis or warfare they shall be branded a coward and may potentially face military actions against their nation for their desertion. Conduct Members of the Darkfall alliance should always be aware that they are the face of the alliance and should act accordingly. Failures on the part of a member to uphold the standards of the alliance or should an alliance member perform an action that disgraces Darkfall will result in penalties or potential expulsion from the alliance. Article II: Government The Monarchy The government of Darkfall shall be run by a King at all times. The King’s say on all matters is final and is the law of Darkfall. Anyone failing to follow through with the orders of the King faces punishments ranging up to expulsion. The Lord will serve as the second in command for Darkfall. At any time if the King is unavailable the Lord will assume his role and will have all the powers and privileges of the King until the King has returned. The Lord is assigned by the King and may be removed from the position at any time. The Ministers *Minister of Foreign Affairs: The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall be assigned by the King and will be in charge of handling all relations with other alliances and members of the Cyberverse. The Minister of Foreign Affairs may at any time assign Deputy Ministers with the approval of the King or Lord in order to help maintain foreign relations and embassies. *Minister of Finance: The Minister of Finance will handle all financial aspects of the Darkfall Alliance. Any monetary deals or trades that involve members of the alliance or are occurring between the Darkfall Alliance and an outside party will be supervised by this Minister. The Minister of Finance may at any time assign Deputy Ministers with the approval of the King or Lord to help him in his duties. *Minister of Recruitment: The Minister of Recruitment will lead any and all recruitment drives for the alliance. The Minister of Recruitment may at any time assign Deputy Ministers with the approval of the King or Lord to help him with his duties. *Minister of Interior: The Minister of Interior will handle the training of new recruits, testing of academy members and will provide guidance for members in the building of their nations. This Minister will also track nations to ensure that they are following any and all guidelines laid out by the Darkfall Constitution, King and Lord. Article III: Warfare War Darkfall is a sovereign entity and, as such, reserves the right to declare war on individuals and alliances. Darkfall reserves the right to enter into a state of warfare with any individual, alliance or group for any reason and at any time. While Darkfall refuses to be potentially restricted from warfare, it does recognize that engaging in a full alliance war is a serious scenario. Because of this Darkfall will not enter into war unless it sees it as the only acceptable solution to a grievance. War may be declared only by the King of Darkfall or the Lord should the King not be present. Should war be declared Darkfall will use any and all means necessary to achieve victory including but not limited to nuclear attacks, spies, air strikes and any other weapons of war. Spying Members of Darkfall are allowed to use acts of espionage while at war. These acts include the destruction of nuclear weapons, destruction of the enemy’s monetary supply, gathering intelligence and any additional acts that can be performed against another entity. Darkfall does not allow for member nations to engage in spying and/or sabotage of other alliances personal space. This includes, but is not limited to, alliance forums and IRC rooms. Raiding Members of Darkfall are allowed to engage in the raiding of unaligned nations for profit. Nations that are in any alliance, regardless of size, shall not be targets of this practice. Nations that are currently selling technology to other nations shall not be targets of this practice. As an alliance that makes its home on the Black sphere we recognize that the raiding of any other residents of the Black sphere would be counterproductive and, as such, is also banned. History Origins Darkfall was first created by members on the Darkfall Off-topic Boards in 2007. Merger Merged with Federation of Independent Sovereign Territories in November 2008 to form Dark Fist Reformation Reformed on October 23, 2010 by former Darkfall and Dark Fist members. Due to a difference of opinion splitting Dark Fist government. See also Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances Category:Alliances with multiple incarnations